


Summers Never Were Ideal

by deadwritersociety



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Sarah Jacobs mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadwritersociety/pseuds/deadwritersociety
Summary: In which David is going on vacation and Jack will miss him





	Summers Never Were Ideal

Summers were never ideal for David Jacobs. Whether it was the heat, the lack of school work, or just the fact that there was nothing to truly do. This summer was different, though. This summer he had a license and a car. He had something to do other than waiting around for Sarah to take him somewhere. 

 

He was the first of his friends to get his license, much less a car. Just because he had a car, though, didn’t mean he had anywhere to go with it. His house was the central hang out of all his friends. If anything, his friends would be the ones driving. 

 

He also had Jack Kelly; no big deal, though. 

 

This summer, though, David was going on vacation to Vermont for five weeks. At first, David thought that it would fly by, but now the date was nearing and he was realizing he would be away from Jack; away from his friends for much longer than what he originally imagined. 

 

It was June fifth now. One day before he left. 

 

He laid in the grass of his backyard next to Jack as they watched the stars and traced constellations. 

 

“Five weeks,” Jack stated.

 

“I’ll be back before you know it,” David told him.

 

Jack placed a kiss on David’s cheek before sighing. 

 

“I’ll be back right after Independence Day, then we’ll have the rest of the summer.”

 

“I love you,” Jack whispered after a moment of silence. 

 

It hadn’t surprised David. They both loved each other and they both knew that, they had just never said the words out loud before. 

 

“I love you, too.”

 

They stayed silent after that, only playing with each others hair and tracing the constellations in their minds. 

 

Then it was kissing in the backyard under the moonlight. It was hands running through hair and tracings of the jawline. 

 

It was only when it came time for Jack to leave that David noticed a streak of green paint running through Jack’s hair.

 

“You’ve moved onto green paint?”

 

“Hm? Oh, yeah, nothing too big. Just something for you.”

 

“What is it?” David questioned.

 

“A surprise, for when you get back.”

 

David only pulled Jack in for another kiss in response. They kissed for what seemed like forever, yet it was only a minute in their universe. 

 

“Five weeks. I’ll be home in five weeks.”

 

Summers were never ideal for David Jacobs, yet now he had something to look forward to when he got home. He had Jack Kelly and his insufferable surprises to look forward to. 


End file.
